Konoha High
by InoxSasu1
Summary: How the Naruto characters handle high school life. With expected high school drama- like crushes, love, jealousy, Ecetera. Inocentric, Sakuracentric as well really good story, come read!
1. Authors Note

Hey,

InoPrincess here, I was re-reading my old story, Konoha High, and realized how many mistakes and other stuff I made, so I'm going to rewrite it, chapter by chapter. I really hope you apprieciate my hard work or whatever and REVEIW!!!!!!

Thanks you guys, I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing (well rewriting) it.

Bye!!!


	2. Chapter 1

Here is the first chapter-

There is no long authors note, sorry, i'm just note in the mood

Disclaimer- I Don't Own Naruto, the owner refuses to sell it to me.

* * *

Ino's POV

* * *

"Beep, Beep"

"Ugh", Ino reached out and slammed her hand against the snooze button on her alarm clock. 6:30 it read. She hesitantly pushed up her covers from over her and climbed out of bed.

Walking over to her closet, she took out her towel and walked over to her bathroom.

"Damn" she thought. "It's too early to be waking up. I want to go back to sleep"

"Ooooooo," she exclaimed with in the walls of her head.

"The only thing that could make this morning any worse is if I have a zit. No way I can possible go to school on the first day of school looking all blotchy and stuff. Eww."

She took a look in the mirror and to her bliss, her perfectly clear skin remained just that. Not a small blemish graced her face presently.

After a full examination of her face, she began to undress and ran the hot water in the shower.

After ensuring that it was hot enough for her taste, she hopped in and soaked up the comforting heat. Her muscles relaxed under the steam and she took her time to enjoy the soothing water.

Soon after, she completed her shower and stepped out. She wrapped her light blue towel around herself and stepped back in front of her mirror and stared.

Contrary to what everybody believed, her lovely face bore no make-up. She considered make-up to be a waste of time and money. Not that she didn't have a limitless supply of both, she just couldn't be bothered.

She walked through the door and back into her bedroom. Laid out over her chair, was her uniform. It was a simple plaid skirt, white shirt, and black tie. There was a black blazer as well, but it was optional. Her skirt was supposed to reveal no less than 2 inches of skin above her knee cap, according to Tsunade, the principal, at least. No one really followed that rule, some girls even wore skirts that ended right below their butt!

Ino's skirt was not that bad however. It stopped about mid-thigh and had pleats.

After putting on her full uniform, she opened her second draw to reveal many different accessories.

She, Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Temari had gone shopping for accessories the day before so that they would look the best this year. Not that they didn't every year. They were the most popular, prettiest and most terrifying group in Konoha High. Every guy wanted to date one of them and every girl wanted to be one of them.

After securing all of her accessories and earrings, she ran downstairs for breakfast. Her father Inoichi had already made breakfast and left for work. She ate, enjoying the fresh waffles and eggs her father had prepared for her.

She glanced at the large clock on the while to see how much time she had left. She was awaiting Hinata, who usually picked her up. After seeing that she had 10 minutes left, she went back upstairs to her room. She picked up her book bag and began to re-brush her hair.

Contrary to what everyone also believed, she wasn't the all confident girl she appeared to be. She was nervous as anything, although she wasn't sure why. As a junior, she had already went through 2 years with the same people. Nothing was going to be new to her.

She let her hair out of the ponytail it was in, and brushed it down. Her side bangs had pink and black highlights, to sort of match with her uniform.

Although she cut her hair, it still reached mid-back and was very thick.

She put down the brush and began fiddling with the ends of her skirt. A loud horn from outside startled her and forced her to get up and leave

Running out of her room, she stopped, ran back in sprayed on a little perfume , grabbed her bag and cell-phone and then ran to her front door.

As expected, a long white limo was in her driveway. She ran towards it, still excited. She opened the door and climbed in muttering a hi to all of the car's inhabitants.

She looked around inside, seeing not only her friends, but also 4 handsome boys as well. She took the last remaining seat. Out of the four boys in the limo, three of them she had known all of her life. The other one was seated next to her. She studied the unknown boy. His dark brown hair hung long down his back.

He wore a different uniform that she did, since all the boys wore a different uniform. On him however, it looked a lot more sophisticated. His black blazer fit him in the same way all the other boys had been trying to get their's to fit for years. The top 2 buttons remained unbuttoned and his black pants were creased but not to crisp and just right. His plaid tie was loosely tied and tucked neatly inside of his blazer.

"Enjoying the view?" he sarcastically remarked.

Embarrassed, she turned away.

"Wait, that voice" she thought. "Those eyes!".

Her mouth dropped in surprise.

This was the legendary Neji Hyuga!

She had never met him but she had heard a lot about him and had spoken to him over the phone while trying to get into contact with Hinata. She had heard of his infamous bitterness and of the fact that there was a perpetual stick stuck up his hindquarters.

He was very popular, both a genius and a jock and no one dared to mess with him.

He was a junior as well, though he mostly hung out with seniors and the three remaining boys in the limo.

Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke all looked the same way they did over the last two years.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeech" the limo came to a halt.

Sakura winded down her window and stared at the high school. KONOHA HIGH it read in big bold letters. Students crowded around the doors, anxious for the first day of school to begin.

She sighed and stepped out, followed by Hinata, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto.

Ino was so deep in thought she didn't notice everyone coming out. She felt a light tap on her shoulder and looked up to see wide white eyes, "Everyone is coming out" Neji said then stepped out himself.

Her face flushed, she stepped out and ran to catch up with her friends. " You forgot your bag" he called out and Ino ran back to get it from the car. She grabbed it and ran to Sakura.

"Damn" she thought.

"He just met you and he already thinks you're a stupid, dumb, blond airhead." Ino scowled herself.

Her cheeks burned a deep shade of red from her embarrassment.

"You okay" Sakura asked noticing her friend's troubled expression.

"Yea I'm fine, just a bit tired" she replied.

They entered the building and went straight to the Guidance Counsler to retrive their schedules. They all compared them to see if they had any classes together. Sakura and Ino had the same exact schedule, as did Hinata and Temari.

"I wonder what Tenten has" Sakura said.

"Speaking of Tenten, where is she and how come she didn't ride with us this morning?" Ino asked.

Quietly, Hinata said "She called me and told me she would be running a little late this morning."

"Oh" Ino replied.

As they each studied the schedules they recieved earlier in the mail, a sad aaura came about as they all did not have the same classes.

"At least we all have gym, homeroom and lunch together" Ino told Hinata and Temari.

They marched into homeroom, finding themselves to be the only ones there. They took their favorite seats directly in the back of the classroom. Since Tenten was running a little late, Ino put her feet up in the seat next to her to save the space.

Not that anyone would dare try to sit next to them, they were well feared. "Expect for that whore Yuri" Ino thought.

Speaking of the devil, Yuri and her two drones, Kin and Tsuchimi walked in. Marching right to the back of the class where Ino and her friends were, they walked up to Ino.

"Move your feet, loser, this chair is needed by important people namely me" she said, then turning and high fiving her friends.

Ino merely looked up and turned back to her conversation with Temari.

"Move your nasty feet from my chair RIGHT NOW!!!" Yuri said again.

" Uh, let me think, no, get your fat behind from in front of my face and take your mini-me's with you too." Ino retorted.

Getting angry Yuri screamed " MOVE!!!".

Ino looked past her and saw Tenten walk in. Smirking, Ino calmly removed her feet from the chair and turned around.

Satisfied that she had gotten Ino to move, Yuri high-fived her friends and sat with a happy smile plastered all over her face. She then felt a shadow cast over her and looked up to see a smiling Tenten.

"That's your seat" Ino said to Tenten, pointing to the chair Yuri now occupied, anxiously awaiting what would happen next.

Tenten just calmly pushed Yuri out of her chair and sat, turning to Ino who was laughing. Yuri scrambled up as more students walked in and walked away towards her friends.

"They soooooooo can't do this to you Yuri" Kin whined. "Yeah" Tsuchimi added "Do they know how your boyfriend is?"

Ino's ears perked up at this. Someone was this desperate? Ino wanted to find out who was stupid enough to go out with those sluts.

"Yeah, I mean, we go out with the hottest boys on campus and they are all way to ugly to even go out with Rock Lee" Tsuchimi said.

"I still can't believe we go out with-" Kin continued, but was then cut off by the teacher who had just walked in.

Ino looked around and saw that a lot more students had come in, including the 4 hot guys from the limo.

Her attention turned back to the teacher who was wearing a tight, green, yes, that green, bodysuit that showed too much.

"I am Gai- sensei, your homeroom teacher. Good morning Youths. You are here to increase your youthful knowledge abundantly, I will also teach ELA. Now as I see who is here on this youthful day, feel free to continue your youthful conversations about your youthful lives." Gai said happily introducing himself and giving further directions.

"What a weirdo" Ino murmured to her friends.

Suddenly, a weird looking boy with HUGE caterpillar's on steroids for eyebrows turned to them, hearing Ino's remark.

"Don't call Master Gai weird, he is a skilled knowledgeable professor!!" he said then turned back.

Ino raised her eyebrows and then turned back to her conversation with Tenten.

"Don't worry about it, of course you're going to be captain, no one would dare challenge you." Ino said.

"I however have to worry, there are a lot of other good cheerleaders out there and one of them might just try to take my spot." She continued.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and tuned the girl out. Ino was going to end up as head captain. She said this every year and every year, no one dared even apply for the role except last year. Yuri had tried to sign up but let's just say Ino set her straight.

"Ino Yamanaka" Gai-sensei called out.

"Ino Yamanaka" he called a little louder trying to get the girl's attention.

"Huh" she responded "Oh yea, I'm here" she said and then turned back to her friends.

Smirking, Neji thought to himself, "So this is the infamous Ino". He had heard a lot about her mainly that she was a boy crazy, senseless, girl who would flirt with anything in pants. She looked a lot like he had imagined (not that he spent a lot of time thinking about her or anything), with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Any how, she did look a lot better than his current girlfriend" he thought.

"Neji, Neji" Shikamaru called to his friend. "Are you there, HELLOO!!". "So troublesome" he thought to himself before returning his head to his desk and sleeping.

Homeroom ended soon thereafter, and Ino and Sakura and Temari and Hinata all went their separate ways, to their varying classes. Tenten remained in the room, since she had English next.

As Ino and Sakura made their way to their class, they marveled over the small changes that had taken place over the summer vacation.

"Did you see Yuri's horrible hair color?" Ino asked her friend.

"I know!! Who knew orange could look so…. Pukable?" Sakura responded, laughing.

"Pukable? Is that even a word?" Ino asked baffled for a second there.

"After that hair color, it should be." The two friends cracked up and found themselves in front of their health class.

Ino glanced at the shut door for a few seconds before pushing it open to reveal a semi-full class with no teacher.

They found seats somewhere near the back of the class room and turned to each other to finish their previous conversation.

"Oh, well, at least she's only in our homeroom" Ino commented.

"Speaking of homeroom, we are the only ones here from our homeroom." Sakura added.

10 minutes after the late bell rang, a disheveled looking Kakashi bombarded through the class room door.

"I'm sorry I'm late you guys, I got lost on the road of life." He said, as if that would excuse his lateness.

The students collectively rolled their eyes and went back to their conversation.

Their "sensei" sat down at his desk and pulled out his favorite book.

"Aren't you gonna teach us anything?" a random student asked him.

Kakashi merely glanced at the boy and went back to his book.

"Well I guess that answers that" Sakura muttered.

Diedara wandered over to the two girls and sat down on Ino's desk.

"Hey, how was your summer?" he asked, leaning over to Ino.

Ino jumped up and squealed, throwing her arms around him. They hugged for awhile then pulled apart to talk.

Her loud squeal drew attention to her, earning her disapproving looks and mean comments.

"Plastic Barbie" a blue-haired girl muttered glaring at Ino, while thinking "_oh, how I wish I could be her_". Her red-haired companion agreed, though thinking the same thing.

With the exception of Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, Diedara was Ino's best friend, the one she always called on when she needed help, advice, or just a good hug. It really didn't hurt that he was her neighbor either.

They all talked until they head the bell ring. As they headed to the lunchroom-

(A/N- Yes I am aware that they have only had one period thus far but they can have early lunch.)

Ino and Diedara talked excitedly about the summer they spent apart. Well Ino did really. Diedara just listened patiently, enthralled by the many adventures of Ino Yamanaka at summer camp.

Sakura trailed behind them, a fake smile gracing her features. She really had nothing against Deidara. He was after all like a brother to Ino, but Sakura believed that he did have a slight crush on Ino, though Ino would never believe that.

As they entered the lunchroom, they walked across the blue marble floor to their usual table. They were happy to see Hinata, Tenten and Temari already there. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were at the other side of the table, chatting about some new hot female teacher.

"I'm telling you man, Anko is hot!!!!" Naruto excitedly remarked to the rest of the boys.

Some nodded, while others put in their opinions about her.

Neji simply "hn-ed", his thoughts obviously somewhere else.

The girls compared their first period classes and laughed over the Yuri "incident".

After lunch, the rest of the day went by quickly. Before they knew it, the girls found themselves collapsed in the back of the limo again.

"Where are the boys?" Ino asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Oh, Neji's driver is back so they went with him." Hinata replied.

"Good" Ino said, "Because I want to tell you who I think I might like"

"I think it's pretty obvious that you-" Sakura started.

"I don't know, but Neji looks like a perspective!" Ino said cutting off Sakura.

"And I like Sasuke" Sakura added.

"Oh please Sakura, how long have you liked him, 8 years now? And oh, yea, and I like Shikamaru" Temari added.

Hinata had been quiet during all of this and finally decided to speak up. "Um G-u-u-u-y-y-s-s, T-t-h-ey have gi-i-rlfriends." she stuttered.

"Who are they?" Temari asked.

"Which ho's got our men?" Ino added, joking around.

Hinata looked at them all and then mumbled " The boys go out with-"

* * *

A/N- Ha still a cliffie, I had to do it

R&R please, I am a teenage girl suffering from Reviolongius Defiancy, which is a disease of the mind that comes from lack of reviews. Please I don't want to go crazy. I can't. Apparently after they kick you out of Bellveiw ( A mental hospital in New York) 7 times, they don't ever accept you back. So what if I stole the nurses sugar and slept with their husbands???


	3. Chapter 2

Hey you guys, back with a new chapter!!

Kind of a long wait? I know, its not really my fault.

* * *

Sakura's POV 

* * *

"With who" Ino demanded, her once wide smile changing to a frown.

Hinata hesitated, still unsure of how her friends were going to take the less than appealing news.

"Well, with who?" Temari impatiently yelled.

Hinata took a deep breath before continuing.

"W-with Kin, Yuri and Tsushimi" she said, flinching, getting prepared mentally for the brutal yelling that was sure to come.

Sakura tried to keep her mouth from dropping but Ino didn't. Their shocked looks and wide eyes accompanied the loud shout.

"WHAT" They all screamed in unison.

Fortunately for the limo driver's poor ears, the limo came to a halt and so did the yelling voices. Sakura grabbed her stuff, said her goodbyes and got out.

She walked up the pavement, in pure shock.

Once behind her door, she said "Exactly what did Yuri do to get Sasuke?"

She ran upstairs and sat on her big bed. Pulling out her homework, she willed herself to stop thinking about the new revelations.

* * *

Morning came, and Sakura woke up cheerily, well not really.

"Retarded alarm clock, SHUT THE HELL UP" She screamed at the loud shrill of her alarm clock.

Realizing that it wouldn't respond to her words, she eventually got up and leaned over to turn off the noisy clock. Instead, she fell over the side of the bed, hitting her head.

"Ouch" She groaned while trying to coax the bump formulating on her forehead to stop growing.

She sleepily got up from the floor and walked to her large bathroom.

Lazily taking off her clothes, she thought about the past day's events, earning a few more groans of displeasure.

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she walked over to her shower and turned the knob. After guarantying that the water was hot enough for her standard, she got in.

She stood there and let the scorching hot water run on her sleep- ridden body for about a good hour.

When she decided she got enough, she got out and walked over to her bathroom's vanity mirror. Rubbing the mist off, she peered in, eager to inspect the bump she had some how managed to accumulate.

After gaping at the size, she decided that it would definitely be a fringe and hat day.

She fixed her hair so that long bangs would cover up her "problem".

Drying off her skin, she walked back to her bedroom, not really anxious to put on her uniform/ hideous thing that she was forced to wear.

She and her girls could pull it off, considering their each different fashion sense, though it was still a bother. She remembered the week they decided to do something about their uniform.

Ino came up with the idea that maybe if they all wore the most hideous and uncoordinated uniform they could find, maybe Tsunade would reconsider the whole idea of uniforms.

Brilliant idea right? (_At least in Ino's head_)

Not so much.

After they did it, all the other girls and even some boys decided to wear the same exact uniform they were.

Tsunade decided that it was an even better uniform than what they were wearing before and made it the official uniform… Ugh!

Since Tsunade didn't think THAT was punishment enough, she decided to accompany it with detention and cafeteria jobs.

And that did not, in any case, start the Great Food Fight of Konoha High.

Actually it did, and it was fun as hell! Of course that earned them yet another punishment. Which led to another misbehavior.

It basically became a perfect circle for them. Was it really their fault if they found fun in everything??

Principal Tsuande definitely though so.

And it was all thanks to Ino.

Speaking of Ino, Sakura decided to call her to tell her not to have Hinata pick her up. She knew she was going to be running late on accord of her "problem a.k.a. the huge bump that Ino was sure to stare and laugh at for the rest of the week or whenever it planned on disappearing" and also since she had to run to the store and pick up a cheesecake for breakfast.

Sighing at her misfortune, Sakura picked up her cell and dialed her blonde friend's number.

"Who the hell is calling me so early" Ino shouted, her voice hinting that she had just woken up.

"Well hello to you to Ino-pig" Sakura answered in the sweetest voice ever

"Oh, just wondering, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME SO DAMN EARLY??quot; Ino replied.

"Your not very nice in the morning, or during the day, or at night, as a matter of fact, I don't ever remember you being nice" Sakura said, still upholding her " little miss sweet and innocent" voice.

"Do you have a point?" Ino asked, ready to kill her so-called friend.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be late, so tell Hinata don't pick me up."

"Couldn't you have called Hinata yourself?" Ino asked, her face in a scowl.

"Um…. bye now!" Sakura quickly hung up, trying to avoid her friend's well known wrath.

Pulling on her shoes, Sakura grabbed her book bag and ran down the stairs.

She walked the long walk to Juniors, though their was a bakery right by her house. Juniors simply had the best cheese cake, so why bother with the rest she thought.

She walked into the delicious smell of baking cheesecakes, her appetite growing with every step.

There was nothing right now that could ruin her appetite, except of course, Neji and Yuri, who were sucking each others face off in the corner.

Trying not to puke, she pulled out her phone, taking a picture and then sending a message to Ino:

_Ino- Pig,_

_I'm standing right now in Juniors, taking in the lovely smell of cheesecakes being baked, only to be disrupted by Yuri and Neji trying to eat each others faces off!! Gross right? Well here's a picture!_

_(Picture)_

_Feel free to puke.._

_Saki_

Almost immeadiatly, she got a response.

_Saki-Forehead,_

_Don't worry, I did, Tenten's not very happy though, apparently she didn't want me to puke all over her new skirt, my bad!!_

_That's not Neji_

_From your darling friend, Ino_.

Sakura looked at the message, and looked at the couple again before responding.

_Ino-pig,_

_What are you talking about?? That is Neji!! How can that not be Neji??_

_And tell Tenten don't worry, I have a spare skirt in my bag, I always carry one now after the "Pizza-incident"…_

_Saki_

Yet again, another immediate response came.

_Saki-Forehead,_

_Because we all know your not that fast, I'll explain this to you slowly._

_That is not Neji. Why? Because Neji doesn't have red hair. That's why._

_Tenten said thank you!! And we are all currently laughing over the "Pizza incident"!_

_From your much smarter friend, Ino_.

Sakura looked again and finally noticed the reference Ino made. As she stood there shocked, her phone vibrated, to indicate a new message, in her hands, making her jump.

_Saki-forehead,_

_As Temari just pointed out, Neji is, however, in that picture, look over that extremely hot blond guy's shoulder, see the boy ( WITH BLACK HAIR-silky, smooth, black hair as Tenten just pointed out) gaping widely, or as wide as a stoic, sad, emo boy can gape. That's Neji!_

_From you much hotter friend, Ino_

Sakura looked back to the scene, to find Neji cursing out the boy and slapping Yuri.

Trying hard not to giggle, she held it in, resulting in a loud, pig-like noise.

Everyone in the store, including Neji, turned to stare at her.

She sheepishly shrugged her uniform clad shoulders, and turned, running out the store.

After she ran about a block down, she came to a realization.

"Hey, I NEVER GOT MY CHEESECAKE" she yelled to no one in particular. People standing around looked at her, before turning back to whatever it was they were doing before.

She looked down on her arm at her watch. After peering down at it for about 5 minutes, she gave up and looked at the digital time on her cell phone.

"Crap, I'm 5 minutes late!! she thought.

Running to school, she made it in the same time the bus that was standing next to her did.

After thinking for a second, she came to a realization.

"I could've taken the bus."

At lunch-

In between pants, Sakura explained everything. Ino nearly yelled with glee.

"Do you know what this means? Now that Neji and Yuri broke up, the rest of her drones will break up with their boyfriends!" Temari said, her face lit up.

And then the boys will need a shoulder to cry or kiss on and new girl to love !!quot; Sakura finished.

"That works out for all of you" Hinata quietly added.

"Girls, it's time to make our move" Said Temari as they did a little handshake thing followed by evil smirks.

"Eh, Not now, I'm to tired" Ino lazily replied.

Tenten just stood there laughing at her friends. Well really she was laughing at Ino.

"_Ha, she really thinks she has a chance with Neji? That's funny." _She though, while smiling sweetly at Ino.

The day continued one, not as long and boring as it seemed before, because each girl now had a promise of a new tomorrow.

(A/N – Actually not really since a large bulldozer could somehow appear and kill them all…)

* * *

Ino woke up the next day with anticipation written all over her face.

She went through her morning routine, careful to put a little extra into her uniform ( Aka- roll her skirt up once more than usual and wear atighter shirt.)

She packed her school bag, making sure she included her cherry-red kissable lip gloss.

On the way to school, nothing much was said between the girls, as each was anxious to see what their "new tomorrow" brought.

Except Tenten of course. She was just anxious to see Ino get turned down and fall to pieces.

"_Stupid drama queen"_ Tenten thought.

After first period, Ino waited by Neji's locker. She had found out the location from a random fangirl.

As he approached her, or rather his locker that she just happened to e leaning on, her eyes lighted up.

"Hey" she drawled, using her most flirtatious voice.

".quot; was his only response.

"Helloooooooooo" Said Ino getting a bit agitated

"Yes" Neji replied trying to get her to say whatever it was she wanted and leave.

"Um.. I kinda heard about what happened from a friend and I wanted to let you know that it's okay since she was never good enough for you anyways. So um if you wanna talk, I'm always here" Ino finished

"Gee, that makes me feel a whole lot better" He replied sarcastically.

Ino turned to walk away, but the turn turned back. She was not about to let another little fangirl take him away before she could.

"Er..Neji w-"

"If your tryna ask me out-"

"Actually, I wasn't trying to but if you want to….quot;

Neji stood there for a good minute studying the blonde. After a while, he finally said.

"Friday night at seven, I'll pick you up" He said walking away.

Stopping, he realized he never got around to actually going in his locker.

He almost turned back, but then he realized how uncool it would be and how much it would ruin his perfect departure.

The day went by fast for the girls because they were all thinking about was the opportunities now open.

During lunch, a tiny freshman came to Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura, Principal Tsunade wants to see you right away" She said while slightly admiring the girl.

"Um..sure. Ill see you guys later, bye" she greeted and then disappeared after the girl.

"I wonder what that was about, but anyways, I have really good news!" Ino yelled.

"What?" Tenten asked, almost afraid of what was to come.

"I've got a date with Neji!! She said, trying to keep in her excitement.

Hinata's face broke into a wide smile, as she congratulated her friend.

Tenten forced a smile while thinking _"What!! I thought-, But how-, But!!_

Meanwhile, Sakura and the girl dashed to the principal's office. They soon arrived at the door. Behind the door, they could hear the principal, a mature sounding man and a young deep male voice.

Hesitating for awhile, she finally knocked.

"Come in" Said Principal Tsunade

Sakura opened the door to not only find Tsunade, but a stern looking man, and a boy around her age with blood red hair and teal eyes. "_He's hot_." She thought. The she remembered where she was and shook the thought from her mind.

"G-good afternoon" Sakura said while shaking the hands of everyone in the room.

"Ah, Sakura, you took forever and a day to get here but oh well" Tsunade said while getting up.

"This is Mr. Kishimoto." She said while pointing to the older man.

"And this is Gaara" She said pointing to the boy.

_Wait, don't I know him from somewhere,_ She gasped _" The newspapers! The one who-"_ her thoughts were interrupted by the older man .

"Well Principal Tsunade, I hope everything works out, lord knows this boy needs change, and I will be going now" He said, walking out of the door.

"Thank you for coming, and I hope this arrangement works too" Tsunade called out after him.

Sakura eyed her principal suspiciously as Tsunade turned to close the door.

"Sakura, this is Gaara, and Gaara, this is Sakura" Tsunade said getting back to her seat

"How does this afftect me?" Gaara asked, his deep voice carrying out inside the room.

Finally Sakura remembered where he was from. He was from the newspaper, where it was reported that he managed to kill several families, each including kids that ridiculed him for his tattoo.

Sakura's eyes widened. "_He's going to kill me!!_

Tsunade eyed them and muttered something under her breath. "Sakura, Gaara is from Suna High. He will be attending Konoha High, after his discharge from his previous school. You are to become acquainted with him and show him around. Understood?" Tsunade asked, well rather told the two.

"Understood?" Tsunade repeated as she waited for Sakura or Gaara to answer her question, well statement.

".oh, uh..yeah sure, why not" Sakura responded.

Gaara merely rolled his eyes, indicating that he did not care and had no intentions of replying.

"Okay then, by" Tsunade said while shooing them out the room.

They stood face to face outside. Sakura's body tensed up, and Gaara saw this and smirked.

"Um.. do you know your sixth period class?" She asked the smirking boy.

"It doesn't matter, I don't plan on attending." He responded, before turning around and walking out of the school.

"Um…. that was well, interesting." Sakura said to herself.

She shook her head clear of the past events and walked to her class, armed with the late pass given by her by Tsunade.

As she gave her teacher the pass and walked to her seat, she received odd stares from her class mates.

As soon as her butt hit her chair, she felt her phone vibrate.

"NEW TEXT MESSAGE" the screen read.

She opened it up:

_Saki,_

_Where were you?_

_Did I tell you my good news?_

_Your much taller friend, Ino-Pig_

Discreetly replying, Sakura sent a message back to her friend.

_Ino,_

_I have to escort some psycho-social misfit around for the next year._

_I think you know him, the hot guy with the sexy greenish eyes that killed like a whole lot of kids from Suna High, you might have seen him in one of your Crazy-Ward phases._

_No, you didn't tell me your good news_

_You're half an inch taller than me!!_

_From you uber-hot, shorter (by ½ of an inch) friend, Saki_

As expected, she got a reply about half a second after.

_Saki,_

_I remember him!! He was my roommate one time, the ward ran out of rooms._

_I got a date with Neji!!_

_Half an inch is a huge difference!_

_From your smarter, sexier and taller friend, Ino_!

Sakura rolled her eyes, and turned around to pay attention to her teacher.

Well not really, nobody did. Asuma was boring, and his tests were easy so why bother?

The days events played through her head. She was happy for her friend, now Ino would have a date and possibly even a boyfriend.

Sakura re-thought that idea and laughed.

_" No boy in their right mind would get to know Ino and like her more, run from her maybe, but definitely not like her."_ she though, giggling a little.

She turned back to give her friend a thumbs up. As she did, she noticed Hinata blushing madly and Tenten glaring holes in the back of Ino's head.

_"I'll have to ask Hinata why she's blushing later."_

Taking out her cell phone, she texted Ino.

_Ino-pig,_

_Exactly why is Tenten glaring daggers at the back of your head??_

_And I just realized you got highlights, they are gorgeous!!_

_From you slightly shorter, yet more well endowed friend, Saki_

Looking back to make sure Ino got the text, she felt her phone vibrate.

_Saki-Forehead,_

_It just may have something to do with the fact that I threw up on her new skirt._

_Thanks, I love them!!_

_You are not, maybe forehead wise but nothing else!!_

_From your less endowed forehead-wise friend, Ino_

Giggling at her friend's slowness, Sakura responded.

_Ino-Pig,_

_Oh yeah that, i forgot you did that, I'm going to ask her anyhow._

_From your hotter even-with-the-huge-forehead friend, Saki_

Laughing, Ino responded.

_Saki,_

_Haha, you just admitted you had a big forehead._

_From you friend with-the-smaller-forehead-and-bigger-boobs, Ino_

Sakura read this and scowled.

_Ino-pig,_

_Ugh!!_

_From you friend with the bigger hips and nicer eyes, Saki_

Turning back to look at Tenten, Sakura began to write a text to her as well.

_Tenten darling,_

_Why are you glaring daggers at Ino's head??_

_From you nice and lovely friend, Saki_

Tenten scoffed as she read this, trying not to break the keys on her phone as she responded.

_Sakura,_

_She . threw . up . on . my . $431.98 . dollar . skirt_

_Thats why.._

_From your extremely pissed off friend, Tenten_

* * *

A/N-

Just to clear up any confusions, the things in italics that are not surrounded by quotation marks are text messages. In quotation marks, its thoughts.

Oh, and fringe is a bang, you know the bit of hair that you comb over your forehead to cover its hugeness.

_Inoprincess123 Signing Out_


End file.
